Talent Within
by CubicleMiyuki
Summary: A very special story. Anyway, Rin is a girl with no talent, but her society is based on talent. Everyone but her, has a talent, which unspoken is unfair according to Rin. Then there is Len, who is one of the top 6 kids to have 2 talents. Very special. And looks down on those, below him. Especially Rin due to rumors. So what happens if they meet? Face to face. Rated: T for safety.


**A/N: This story is going to become a Youtube Minecraft Roleplay, on my channel, with different characters. It is, "CubicleMiyuki." Have fun looking it up! (Excuse my spelling, some of my keys on my keyboard are old… Also disclaimer, I own the plot, not the vocaloids.**

Talent Within Chapter 1: Grey Eyes.

_Color, is a magnificent fantasasion. It is very complex, but simple at the same time. It is a very torturous yet, very blissful word and thing. In the world, colored eyes depended on your Talent. If you had lime green eyes, you'd be talented in gardening. If blue eyes, you'd be talented in singing. If pink, you'd be talented in cooking. But certain people have two different color eyes. While everyone else has one color eyes. Meaning that person has two talents. And each eye, represents a talent. When you are born you have a neutral color grey eyes. Meaning, dullness and boredom. It has no meaning, and nothing else to it. Everyone has bright eyes. Nobody has dark colored eyes. Oh and what do those dark colors mean? They mean...well it's a secret. _

(Rin's POV)

It's Monday. I hate it. I growled at the calendar. "I HATE MONDAY!" I stabbed my calendar with a sharp pen. But gradually, it fell off and tumbled to the carpeted floor. I sighed.

"Rin, are you ok?" My dad came it. Looking at me, with nice green eyes. Regular green, meaning he is talented in computers. It wasn't special. But a good talent and rare.

Nodding I said, "Yeah, just frustrated on a Monday." I sighed mentally, 'And also that I have no talent.'

"Rin," my dad said, then voiced out my thoughts, "Maybe today will be the day, that you find talent."

I smiled, "I know dad."

My dad smiled, "Now… GO TO SCHOOL! YOU HAVE ONLY 15 MINUTES TO GET THERE."

And that...started my mad dash, to the place of torture, I call school.

-School-

"RIN!" My best friend, Gumi waved.

She had green eyes like my dad. She was probably one of the 3 people who have a talent in computer programming in our school. I heard she was rare type, but not popular. More considered as a geek.

"Ohayo, Gumi-Sama." I smiled slightly.

Gumi smiled, "Hi Rin~Chan!"

She glanced my eyes closely, and pouted, "No color?! Come on…. I mean… ugh…" Gumi bit her nail.

I knew what she was talking about. I never had a talent. I had dull grey eyes, neutral eyes. It was frustrating, heck, infuriating. It was so annoying. I was a freshman. A newly put in fresh-man. For one month, I have been bullied to no end, for having dull eyes. You find your talent around middle school. Mine hasn't come. BUT HEY I DON'T HAVE PUBERTY YET! So that's a plus side I guess.

Gumi and I began to separate, "See ya at lunch." I waved bye.

Gumi did the same, "Yep! See ya!"

I frowned, I was in several classes. Revolving around different talents. Our school is pretty big, up to 3-4 floors, plus a rooftop. With over 50 classrooms perhaps. Or so I've read in the school pamphlet. There were groups of different people, but with the same talent. I joined Gumi's group, computer programming. Even though her group didn't like me, they didn't complain none the less.

Walking to my locker (in a far away corner) I bumped into someone. Tumbling down, I heard him, "Hey, watch it!" he said.

I widened my eyes, "U-Um…"

The guy got up, he was a 2 talenter. He has a blue eye, and green eye. Singing, and Computer programming. It wasn't much, but somehow he got popular. Because of his looks. Who is he you may ask? Len Kagamine, the one and only. Golden blonde hair, with a tiny yet attractive pony tail.

"OMG LEN-SAMA SENPAI!" A group of girls screeched. Dear God, do I dare face an angry mob...of LEN FANGIRLS!?

(Len's POV)

I stood up. How dare that girl hit me! Rather bump into me, she should've looked when she was going. She dropped my books, and hers, well they were tucked safely in her book bag was perfectly fine.

I looked at her, "You must really have some guts to-" I then paused. And looked closer. Something wasn't right…. I looked at her golden hair like mine, with 2 hair clips and a white ribbon bow. Then I see something else, grey eyes... Oh my god...is she…?

I couldn't help it, but burst out laughing, "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE THE INFAMOUS RIN KAGAMI! THE GIRL WITH DULL GREY EYES!"

I heard a fangirl cry out, "Oh my gosh! Her!" She then glared at Rin, "APOLOGIZE TO LEN~SAMA!"

Rin stuttered, "S-Sorry." She looked up.

I saw her grey eyes again, and laughed, "Oh my god...this is just...so funny. I feel so sorry for you…"

Rin grinded her teeth, "Sorry for what?" she asked.

"FOR BEING UTTERLY USELESS!" I howled out laughing.

Rin looked back down, then I smirked, "Hey…"

Silence… "I need you to pick those books up." I pointed to my textbooks and notebooks on the floor. She started to pick them up.

"Even though you're useless, try to prove you're worth something." I smirked, and she handed them back to me, "Otherwise, you don't even have a reason to live."

I felt tension and started walking away smugly. I see my fangirls ready to kill, "Go at her ladies."

And that was all it took, to have my fangirl army attack her. Well Rin, I've met you… and I don't like you.


End file.
